


Lights, Camera, Ark-tion!

by EarthmanNoEarth, Scalene_Waffles



Series: Noah’s Ark [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles
Summary: Noah and Ark return in the second season of Total Drama. Justin plots to finally get the million dollars he thinks he deserves. Noah, Gwen, and LeShawna form an alliance to try to get to the final three. Noah struggles to keep his panic disorder under control as he continues to be put under pressure. All this and more on LIGHTS! CAMERA! ARK-TION!
Series: Noah’s Ark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lights, Camera, Ark-tion!

FreshTV had spoken, and a new season of Total Drama was underway. A week had passed since Island had ended, and now fourteen contestants were on their way to a new location-the Total Drama film lot. Dozens of old sets and special effects had been stored there, so it was the perfect place to recreate a smorgasbord of films. Chris selected the fourteen contestants who had been in the lake when the case of money was eaten to return. Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Lindsey, Harold, Courtney, Owen, Beth, Duncan, and Beth were back. Noah once again brought Ark, his loyal service dog. It was certain to be an interesting season. 

The first challenge has a powerful reward-it’s winners would become team captains and get to choose the season’s teams. In order to win, the fourteen contestants would have to venture into the depths of the alien movie and retrieve one of the alien eggs hidden on the set. While they searched, Chef (as the Mama Alien) would hunt for them with his trusty paintball gun. Quickly, teams formed. Noah and Ark stuck with the boy’s closest friends, Owen and Izzy. Gwen and LeShawna worked together, with DJ tagging along. Justin string Beth and Lindsey, noticing how charmed they were by his looks. Harold and Heather begrudgingly agreed to work together. Bridgette and Geoff ignored the challenge and used their reunion after a week apart as a prime opportunity to make out. That left Duncan, who decided his knowledge of alien movies was enough to carry him. 

One by one they all fell. Gwen and Duncan, with their intense knowledge of the genre, both quickly deduced that the eggs were in the boiler room, and hurried there. Gwen and Bridgette went down without a fight when caught by Chef. Hearing Chef approaching, Justin ditched Lindsey and Beth to save himself. Izzy valiantly sacrifices herself to protect Owen and Noah, but Owen’s wise frame made him an easy target. Hearing the mama alien approaching, DJ panicked and got himself hit by Chef’s paintball. Following Gwen and LeShawna, Noah managed to suss out the eggs’ location as the boiler room. Gwen, LeShawna, Noah, and Duncan all managed to get eggs and made it out to the exit.

At the exit, Chris announced that those with eggs would have to cross an obstacle course while being shot at by Chef (aka “the military”) with his paintball gun. As someone with little upper body strength, or lower body strength for that matter, Noah barely made it through the first obstacle before his egg shattered. Gwen, distracted by the dropping of a locket Trent had given her, lost her egg as well. Wanting to see her friend win, LeShawna gave Gwen her egg and let her carry it to victory. Duncan, who had passed through the course easily, was already there, thus making Gwen and Duncan the team captains. 

In lieu of an elimination ceremony, the two captains were to choose their teams. Gwen quickly chose LeShawna, her best friend. Duncan, being a teenage boy, chose Lindsey. Having appreciated both his time on the island and his presence during the challenge, Gwen went with DJ next. Pressured by Lindsey, Duncan selected Beth. Deciding he could be a valuable ally, Gwen got Noah on her side. Pressured by Lindsey AND Beth, Duncan reluctantly chose Justin. Advised by Leshawna to keep her friends close and enemies closer, Gwen allowed Heather to join her team. Geoff and Bridgette and Owen and Izzy ended up on Duncan and Gwen’s team respectively, leaving Harold to begrudgingly join Duncan’s team. Thus the teams were named: Gwen’s team became the Screaming Gophers and Duncan’s side was dubbed the Killer Grips. A new season was underway, and new strategies were soon to be at play. 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Heather, Owen, Izzy  
-Killer Grips: Duncan, Lindsey, Beth, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold

Elimination Order: N/A

Votes: N/A

—————————————————————

The fourteen contestants were woken up early the next day for their first team challenge, which was to be centered around the drama film. First off, each team was given a trailer of film equipment, and had to carry it up a hill to the studio for filming. Between Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette, the Grips were able to pull their trailer with ease and take off to an early lead. However, the Gaffers had a secret weapon. LeShawna has snatched a bag of chips from the mess hall, and used them as bait to lure Owen up the hill, with Gwen tying the trailer to him. Even all the Grips working together weren’t a match for a hungry Owen. As a reward for winning the first part, the Gaffers received a wardrobe and makeup selection for the second part. 

Each team was given a dramatic script and told to pick a person to perform it. The Grips received a script about a gangster trying to go straight. Though Justin begged for a chance to show off his impeccable looks on camera, Lindsey (surprisingly) spoke up and insisted that Duncan could do it, as he could play a believable gangster. On the Gaffers, the responsibility of playing the elderly woman in their script was shuffled around until settling on Izzy, who claimed to be a child actor. While the actors prepared for their performance, four secret deals happened. LeShawna pulled Noah and Gwen aside. Having seen how well they did in the first season, she wanted to form an alliance with them to guarantee them all spots in the final three. Though Gwen eagerly accepted, Noah wasn’t so sure. After guaranteeing they would keep Owen around as long as possible, he agreed to the alliance. While Duncan rehearsed, Justin worked his charms on Lindsey and Beth and Geoff and Bridgette formed an alliance with Duncan himself. Elsewhere on set, Chef confronted DJ. Tired of his frustrating, exhausting job working for Chris, the cook had figured out a better way to secure his future. He proposed a deal to DJ-in exchange for half of DJ’s winnings, he would give DJ lessons on how to toughen up and help him out in challenges. Although it took a bit of pressure from Chef’s part, DJ accepted the deal. 

Time had come to perform. First up was Duncan and the Grips. Encouraged to play up the Italian of the role, he gave it his all. Recalling the gangster's fictional grandmother, who would have been disappointed in her good Italian grandson, he moved Chef far more than the cook intended, and Chef gave Duncan a reluctant score of “watery eyes”. Next was Izzy for the Gophers. Whether or not her y’all tales of child acting were true, they were certainly no help to her in the challenge. Her performance of the elderly woman was so horrible, so over the top, so offensive towards the Irish, that Chef could barely even come close to forcing a tear. Even the kindest puppy dog eyes from Ark could do nothing to distract him from the horror show playing out before him. Try as he might, he was unable to aid DJ and was forced to give the win to the Grips. 

Ready to face the night’s elimination, LeShawna grabbed Noah and Gwen to verify the night’s target-Izzy. Noah silently confirmed the vote, but knew he couldn’t go through with it. Hoping that DJ might swing votes from Izzy to Heather, he cast his vote for the queen bee and prayed. Making sure to procrastinate, Chris announced that the one going home was  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Izzy. Owen tearfully said a goodbye and the psycho hose beast boarded the Limo of Losers, headed who knows where. 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Heather, Owen  
-Killer Grips: Duncan, Lindsey, Beth, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold

Elimination Order: Izzy

Votes:   
-Izzy-4 (Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Heather)  
-Heather-3 (Noah, Owen, Izzy)

—————————————————————

Giddy up and yee haw! The next challenge was a Wild West one, and the teams were headed to a western town set. Feeling bad about Izzy’s elimination, Noah sent Ark to comfort Owen. First up in the challenge was horse diving. The contestants were to take turns ascending a diving board and leaping down to try landing on the horse. Seeing that nobody else was volunteering, Harold went first and attempted a fancy maneuver. He succeeded, but landed on his crotch painfully. Inspired by the nerd’s achievement, DJ executed a much less painful version. Geoff also attempted it, but wiped out spectacularly. Worried for her safety Gwen refused to go. Beth almost refused to give it a try, but Lindsey convinced her to take a chance. They failed, but at least they failed together. 

Justin immediately noped out, terrified at the prospect of damaging any of his beautiful self. That left Duncan and Bridgette, who both managed to make successful dives. LeShawna, Noah, Heather, and Owen were left to go on the Gaffers. To win the challenge, three of them would have to land on the horse. Heather refused, but LeShawna wasn’t having it, and dragged the queen bee up the ladder. Though Heather tried to escape, LeShawna kept a tight grip on her and both landed on the horse, tying the score. Either Noah or Owen (or both) would have to land on the horse. Owen was still a mess over Izzy’s elimination, so Noah knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. Struggling to pull himself up the ladder, he took his place on the diving board and leapt…….onto the ground. Noah has missed the horse, and Owen would have to make it for the Gaffers to win the challenge. Still crying, Owen slowly made it up the ladder and belly flopped down to the horse, leaving it in a crater as he got up and walked away, having won the challenge for the Gaffers.

The immunity challenge of the day was a cattle roping contest. The Grips were to be the cattle and the Gaffers the cowboys. If the Grip could last two minutes without all being caught, they would win. But if the Gaffers managed to catch them all, then the Grips would be sending someone home. Chris fired a pistol in the air, and the challenge began. Justin quickly surrendered, still terrified of damaging his appearance. The other six weren’t quite as easy; however, the Gaffers had a secret weapon. Ark’s herding instincts kicked in, and she quickly corralled the Grips in a corner of the arena, leaving them sitting ducks for the Gaffers to lasso. Beth, Lindsey, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Harold were caught in a matter of seconds. The Gaffers won the challenge, and the Grips were headed to the Gilded Chris ceremony. 

Justin knew he was in trouble. He hadn’t been any help in either of the day’s challenges, and his villainous actions in the last season were sure to make him an easy target. He had to pin a bullseye on someone else if he wanted to make it. First, he went to Geoff and Bridgette and asked them to target, Lindsey, who was neither intelligent nor athletically keen. Next, he went to Duncan and got under his skin before convincing him to vote for Beth. He then did the same to Harold. Elsewhere, DJ had his first toughness lesson under Chef, and was instructed to prepare the next morning’s breakfast. The elimination that night was a surprise to everyone. Everyone, that is, except  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Justin, who watched as Beth was walked to the Limo of Losers for her ride off the film lot. 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Heather, Owen  
-Killer Grips: Duncan, Lindsey, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold

Elimination Order: Izzy, Beth

Votes:   
-Beth-3 (Justin, Duncan, Harold)  
-Justin-2 (Lindsey, Beth)  
-Lindsey-2 (Geoff, Bridgette)

—————————————————————

Hang 10 you cowabunga cool cats! It was time for the beach movie challenge. Though Lindsey was furious over Beth’s elimination, she channeled that anger and took control of the Grips as Admiral Lindsey, Her Hotness. Justin wasn’t pleased with her taking action, but he knew he could use it to her advantage. First up in the challenge was a surfing contest. Each team had to pick three of its members to see who could stay on the surfboard the longest. Owen, LeShawna, and DJ stepped forward for the Gaffers, as the former had a low center of gravity and the other two were more athletically inclined than the rest. As an expert surfer, Bridgette leapt at the chance. Geoff has gotten surfing lessons from his girlfriend at the Playa de Losers and volunteered, and Lindsey stepped forward to show off her gymnastics skills. 

Up first were the Grips. Lindsey tried to pull off a gymnastic maneuver, but was quickly jerked off the board when it started moving. Geoff lasted a bit longer but took a nasty fall when Chris started shooting seagulls. Bridgette finally got her chance to show off. Her surfing instincts kicked in and she expertly dodged all of the seagulls, making sure to keep her balance along the way. After three minutes, Chris kicked things up a notch. Unable to keep up with the rapidly shifting board, Bridgette was finally tossed. It was time for the Gaffers to go. Owen happily volunteered to go first. It was painful to watch when he slipped and broke the surfboard into two pieces, forcing his teammates to complete the challenge with only half the board. LeShawna tried her hardest, but her bodacious curves made it difficult for her, and the missing chunk of board doomed her. The bulking DJ didn’t even have a chance. The win went to the Grips, who would get an advantage in the second part of the challenge. 

For the immunity challenge, Chris bussed the contestants back over to Camp Wawanawkwa for some sand castle building. Whichever team built the better castle would win immunity. For their win in the earlier part, the Grips got shovels. Thankfully, Noah and the Gaffers didn’t need shovels. Ark was a dog, and boy did she like to dig. Though the Grips had an advantage at first, once Ark got digging the Grips had more sand than they could possibly need. Both teams got to work on their castles, with Harold insisting they model theirs after a famous French castle and the Gaffers making a basic structure. Tragedy struck when a flock of seagulls began flocking around the Grips’ castle. Lindsey worked quickly and used hair spray to hold their towers in place among the birds. Mere minutes before time was up, Ark began digging again. However, this time she was kicking dirt right into the Gaffers’ castle. The Grips were handed the win due to the sheer amount of sand covering their opponent’s castle. One of them would be going home. 

Desperate to stay in the game, Heather got to work. DJ was training with Chef and was nowhere to be found, so she skipped straight to LeShawna and Gwen. Focusing on the fact that he broke the surfboard and screwed up the first part of the challenge, she asked them to help her vote off Owen. This worried Noah, and he pled his alliance members to heed his requests and not vote off Owen. Worry filled the pit of his stomach until the elimination ceremony, which was held as a classic campfire ceremony at Camp Wawanakwa. Leshawna, Gwen, DJ, and Noah received their marshmallows. The last marshmallow went to the last person safe from elimination, who was in fact  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Owen. LeShawna and Gwen had honored Noah’s request and voted off Heather, still bitter about her villainy in the previous season. The Boat of Losers arrived one last time to pick up Heather and Gerry her to her destination. 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Owen  
-Killer Grips: Duncan, Lindsey, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold

Elimination Order: Izzy, Beth, Heather

Votes:   
-Heather-4 (Noah, LeShawna, Gwen, Owen)  
-Owen-2 (Heather, DJ)

—————————————————————

Following the beach challenge was the Aftermath, a brand new concept created to fill up the empty space left by the reduced cast. Since Eva’s leadership of the Bass and shocking elimination had made her popular with the audience, she had been chosen as one of the hosts. The other was Trent, as a way to make up for him just barely missing the chance to compete in Action (as well as being the only person willing to work with Eva). Their job was to interview the eliminated contestants and lead a challenge that would allow one of them to return. Additionally, they would show some bonus clips and interview fans. On their plate was Izzy, Beth, and Heather. 

First up was interviewing Izzy, who was now going by the name E-Scope. Trent’s attempts to interview her were derailed by the psycho's constant tangents and madness. Eva chewed E-Scope out and sent her on her way. Before getting to Beth, they shared some clips of various amusing injuries from behind the scenes of the show. Beth’s interview was very boring and Eva quickly became tired of it, storming off until the farm girl finished. Total Drama superfan Kelsey got on the show via video call. She read an unnerving poem about how she wanted to be with Trent forever, and true to form Eva shut the video call down before Kelsey could finish. Heather’s interview ended quickly when Eva tore after her in a furious rage, as Trent sat there awkwardly. 

It was then that Trent revealed the big twist of the Aftermath to the audience-each episode one of the interviewed contestants would be allowed to return to the game. In order to win, they would have to win a special mini-challenge based around the next challenge the teams would undertake. The challenge for Izzy, Beth, and Heather was lock picking. Each was given a padlock and a bobby pin, and the first to crack their lock open would win a second chance. Beth had no chance, to be honest. Experienced from years of breaking into diaries, Heather quickly got to work and in a few seconds got it open. She leapt up to announce her victory, but discovered that Izzy had won the challenge after no more than three seconds of lock-picking. Izzy would be returning as a Screaming Gaffers, since they had five members to the Killer Grips’s six. 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Owen, Izzy  
-Killer Grips: Duncan, Lindsey, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold

Elimination Order: Izzy (returns), Beth, Heather

Votes: N/A

—————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter of 5! I’d love to hear what you think and your predictions for the story! : D


End file.
